Aerrow and Piper in Cyclonis Strikes Back
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper and Aerrow find Cyclonis is using humans from all over the Multiverse to restore the Cyclonia Empire and soon the entire Atmos is in danger from Cyclonis' Terra-Destroyer with only Aerrow, Piper and an Earth girl Chloe (Voiced by: Sarah Edmondson) can stop Cyclonis with help from many friends by their side. AerrowxPiper at the end.


Aerrow and Piper in Cyclonis Strikes Back

Note: No negative reviews please.

Set some time after my last fanfic.

Aerrow and Piper were patrolling as well as talking about outer space.

"Pi I have wondered if there is life outside of Atmos." said Aerrow.

"You have a point Aerrow I'm sure Atmos isn't the only planet with life on it." said Piper. "Still wish there was time for us?"

"Yeah but business before pleasure and all that." said Aerrow. "I wish for you and me to go into space and learn more about it after we defeat that Cyclonis."

"I'm sure we can do that after the war." replied Piper smiling at Aerrow.

Then they saw three Cyclonian battle crusiers.

"One looks like that Terra-Destroyer ship we blew up when were first on the Far Side." noted Aerrow.

"You know I do believe you're right." replied Piper then loads of Cyclonian Switchblade Elites. "How the heck could Cyclonis have this many Talons with her Empire destroyed?!"

Then the sky turned purple.

"I can answer that Piper I recurited some from other worlds that support human life to conquer Atmos and restore the Cyclonian Empire!" sniggered Cyclonis then the sky turned back to it's normal colour.

"Sorry I brought up life on other worlds Pi." sighed Aerrow.

"It's ok Aerrow and best call me Piper when we are on a mission anyway." replied Piper gravely.

Soon Lynn was getting herself ready for battle.

"I must help save Atmos Mum." she told her Mum and hugged her sister.

"Understood Lynn." replied her Mum. "This threat is real."

Lynn nodded.

"Calling all allies of the Storm Hawks the Cyclonians are building an army from other worlds we must join together to stop her!" she called down a radio.

"Must we?" asked Harrier.

"What are you scared?" asked Starling. "With Lynn's words and Cyclonis' threats we must help the Storm Hawks."

"Aye." said Tritton. "Tritton to Storm Hawks we're on our way."

"Roger that." replied Piper. "Aerrow we must find out how Cyclonis got to other worlds without a ship!"

"I agree we best get to the Terra-Destroyer...sorry it's the best name I could think of like that ship from that old movie." explained Aerrow getting himself confused but Piper held his hand.

"I remember that movie and it works now to find Cyclonis." she said and she kissed Aerrow. "That in case we don't survive because we die together like you said when we were hanging on to the side of Cyclonia."

"I understand." replied Aerrow.

Meanwhile on the Condor.

"I didn't think this war would go on like forever." sighed Finn as he loaded his crossbow.

"Neither did I but we will beat Cyclonis." said Junko feeling a little scared.

"We're doomed." said Stork.

"Quiet about that Stork and Junko think of your remaining Wallop Family save them before Cyclonis destroys us all." said Finn.

"Well said Finn." said Dove.

Meanwhile Aerrow and Piper boarded the Terra-Destroyer where 100 Talons were aiming their crystals staffs at them both.

"Hello Piper and I see you brought your boyfriend to try and stop me." smirked Cyclonis. "Your efforts are futile."

"MY AND AERROW'S NEXT EFFORTS WILL NOT BE FUTILE THEY WILL BE FINAL!" screeched Piper angrily.

"SILENCE!" yelled Cyclonis.

"Don't demand us to be silent you're the lair here especially since you will betray every world and take them for yourself." said Aerrow crossly.

"Really?" asked a young Talon.

"You bet young lady." replied Piper. "Cyclonis lies to everyone."

And the young Talon blasted Cyclonis' staff out of her hands.

"Homeless ingrat!" yelled Cyclonis then Piper punched Cyclonis as some ships appeared. "Ha my giant army will conquer not only Atmos but the entire Multiverse the war is over Piper and Aerrow!"

"We won't give up Cyclonis we'll find a way to bring you!" called Piper as she battled Cyclonis knocking her off her feet. "You still fight like a girl Cyclonis!"

"(Aerrow sniggers) As funny as the last you said that on Cyclonia Piper."

"So you're Aerrow and Piper I thought you were just part of a TV Show on my homeworld Earth." said the teenage girl.

"So there are other worlds that have human incredible...when they on our side." said Piper.

"Agreed my name is Chloe my friend Andrew idolized you two he was killed by some of Cyclonis' thugs."

"Serves that boy right for insulting Master Cyclonis." said Mr Moss who just arrived getting his whip out. "Not time for revenge on you Aerrow!"

"You have tried many times Moss and failled oops sorry that may have come out too Finn." said Aerrow.

"(Piper smiles) I don't mind this time and Aerrow kick that burke's ass then we beat Cyclonis together!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." said Aerrow and he bashed Moss between the legs and then punched him in the face.

"Me neither." replied Piper.

"Incoming!" called Chloe as Lynn, Finn and many others arrived. "I was forced into wearing this uniform."

"It's ok I once wore that uniform myself under false promises." said Lynn.

"STORM HAWKS FOREVER!" called Noob.

"I couldn't have put it better myself!" smiled Suzy-Lu as she and Noob bashed 13 of the off-world Cyclonians into each other. "It is time to end Cyclonis' reign of terror wouldn't you say Aerrow and Piper?"

"Yeah we would!" caller Piper and Aerrow. "The Cyclonians of the past couldn't beat us and nor will these off-world Cyclonians! NO ONE IS PREMITTED TO RULE THIS MULTIVERSE YOU SPEAK OF CYCLONIS!"

"SAYS YOU!" yelled Cyclonis.

"NO SAYS ALL OF US!" yelled Junko as he jumped off the Condor and bashed all the Cyclonians he could hit. "Princess Perry is here to help with some crystal that may help us with stopping Cyclonis!"

"That's good news." said Piper and then Perry came with some pink crystals.

"Piper! Aerrow! Catch!" called Perry as she threw them to Aerrow and Piper. "These crystals will send them back to where they came from!"

"That sounds like a plan!" called Aerrow.

"It was an honour meeting you two." said Chloe.

Cyclonis growled.

"Activate the destroyer!" she yelled and the Terra-Destroyer managed to destroy 3 Terras full of innocent people! "ATMOS MUST BE MINE IT WILL BE MINE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

"I DOUBT IT!" called Aerrow and Piper as they threw the pink crystals on to the floor making a big portal dropping down the many off-worlder Cyclonians fall into but Aerrow and Piper saved Chloe. "We'll take you home after we end Cyclonis' evil plan!"

"I believe you." said Chloe.

"(Cyclonis growls) NO MY PLAN HAS FAILED NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU TWO FOR GOOD!"

"No you will not!" yelled Aerrow. "Binding time Piper!"

"AGREED!" called Piper and they both glowed blue. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

And they blasted Cyclonis near some purple crystal that got her stuck in it!

"NO I WILL BE BACK!" yelled Cyclonis before she froze in it.

"Sort of calmer that Cyclonis gets that after what she did too many Sky Knights." said Finn.

"I see your point." said Starling.

"How do we get this ship off your world?" asked Chloe.

"Take it into space." said Aerrow. "And it should be me and Piper to do it."

"As we take Chloe back to Earth." noted Piper and Aerrow giggled innocently. "I think we can use the Binding to take Chloe back to Earth and send this ship into space with Cyclonis on board so we won't have to worry about her ever."

Soon everyone was off the Terra-Destoyer expect Aerrow, Piper and Chloe as they used the Binding to get to Earth and take Chloe back to her home in a Terra by the name of England.

"Thanks Storm Hawks and good luck with your future missions." said Chloe.

"Welcome." called Aerrow and Piper as they flew the Terra-Destroyer into deep space as they used the Binding to get them back to Atmos leaving the ship in deep space only for them to fall out of the sky then Piper opened her parachute saving herself and Aerrow since his glider was broken from a prievous battle.

"Thanks Pi makes a change from me saving you." smiled Aerrow.

"I agree." smiled Piper. "There's Terra Neverlandis."

Soon they landed on Neverlandis where Starling radioed them.

"Atmos is saved thanks to you two and Chloe you two deserved a rest." said Starling.

"And we will have it." smiled Piper. "Aerrow I think now would be the best time for you and me to kiss."

"I couldn't agree more." replied Aerrow and they kissed.

"There will be more villains to fight but we'll face them together." said Piper.

"Because that's what the Storm Hawks were destined to do." smiled Aerrow. "You and me Piper true BFF/lovers."

"You and me true BFF/lovers indeed." smiled Piper.

And they began kissing deeply.

The End


End file.
